Dimensional Heroes Legends: Durarara!
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our Heroes arrive to the city of Ikebukuro in hopes of finding more of Zygardes cells, but all they find here is trouble waiting to happen. Will they be able to recover them?
1. Exit 1

Exit 1

The ship soared through the starry night sky as it began to touch down in the outskirts of the city with the group heading in by foot.

"So this is Ikebukuro. A pretty busy city here." Yosuke said.

"Heck. This city use to be pretty lawless when all the color gangs were around." Jexi said.

"Color gangs?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. People would wear a certain color to signify which gang they belonged to. But there was this fight between two big ones: the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares. After that, the color gang thing died out pretty quickly." Jexi said.

"So, are we gonna handle this place like Kadic?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah. There's a school here perfect for our younger members. And this place does have some work opportunities." Jexi said before bumping into a large black man in a sushi chef outfit.

"Ah! Mr. Jexi! I not know you come back!" He said.

"Simon! Nice to see you still kicking." Jexi grinned.

"You look thin. Eat sushi! It good for soul." Simon said.

"No thanks. But I'll think about it later." Jexi said as they walked past him.

"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked.

"His name's Simon. He's from Russia. He works for this sushi restaurant called Russia Sushi. His names suppose to be pronounced like Simione but everyone just calls him Simon. Don't piss him off." Jexi said. "So, Teams Lyoko and CHS will attend the school mainly, as well as team Crystal prep."

"And the rest of us?" Luffy asked.

"You can do as you wish around this city. But there are some things you should be careful off." Jexi said before they saw a vending machine flying through the air as well as some shouts of anger. "Like that. Word of advice, steer clear of Shizuo Heiwajima." Jexi said.

"You mean the guy dressed like a bartender?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Me and my brothers tried to pick a fight with him. Got our asses handed to us in three seconds flat. No joke." Jexi said.

"Ouch. That had to have hurt." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. No kidding. Just don't go messing with him. Guys got a short fuse as it is." Jexi said.

"Okay, now to the school. Tails, could you…" Sunset asked.

"Done. I managed to get you guys fake transfers to Raira Academy here in East Ikebukuro." Tails said.

"Franky and Vector get gym jobs and Robin gets a teaching job, just like at Kadic." Tails said. "Law, youre also in as the doctor."

"Naoto, youre at the police station. Yosuke, I think I saw a Junes, and I am not kidding about that, and I got Mirajane a job working as a waitress at that Russia Sushi place."

"Holy… he did all that in seconds?" Emily said.

"Indeed he did." Simon said appearing behind Mirajane. "You do good waitressing. Pretty girl mean good sushi for customers. Everyone happy." Simon said taking Mirajane.

"Well, guess Teddie and I are working at Junes like old times. Even though I dont know how a chain popped up here." Yosuke said.

"Oh, that reminds me. There's another person you should probably avoid. His name is Izaya Orihara. Stay far away from him." Jexi said.

"Why, does he hate the food at my chain or something?" Yosuke said.

"This isn't a joke. You should steer clear of him all together." Jexi said seriously.

"Got it." Yosuke said.

"Now, you guys can go and enjoy yourselves in this city. Besides the stuff I told you, it can be a pretty fun place." Jexi said.

"Sweet! A new movie's out today. I heard it was the sequel to The Avengers." Chie said.

"Age of Ultron? Didnt that come out like a year ago?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. But its brand new on this world. We can go see it." Chie said excitedly.

As the group was splitting off, Applejack noticed a girl following some guy into a dark alley. "Now that just spells trouble." She said following the girl, in time to see her get knocked out and thrown into the back of a van.

"Nice man. Teen girls like these get us a 20% bonus." The driver said.

"Yeah. More money for our paychecks." The guy who knocked her out said.

"Sometimes it pays to be a human trafficker." A guy in glasses said.

"Hey, stop!" Applejack said running to them.

"Looks like we just got our next big score." The guy in back said.

"Looks like it." He said tripping Applejack as the guy in back put a wet rag over her mouth. "Nighty night." He grinned as Applejack passed out. When she awoke, she found herself and the girl tied up in the truck as the guys smoked.

"Looks like they're finally awake. Eh, no big deal." The guy in glasses said.

"Now all we gotta do is wait till the dealers get here and we can hand them over." The driver said.

As Applejack was about to call her club, she and the others heard a horses bray before seeing a shadowy figure on a bike nearby.

"Is this our guy?" The driver asked.

"I don't think so. I think they're just screwing with us." The guy in glasses said as the guy who knocked the girls out approached the black bike.

"You think you can mess with us?" He asked before being slammed into the pillar by the front wheel of the bike and knocking him out.

"Oh crap! Get the car ready!" The guy in glasses said as they hurried back to the van.

As the guy in glasses tried to close the trunk, the shadowy figure approached him. "Don't get too close!" He shouted before tazing the figure. "Told you not to get too close." He grinned as he slammed the trunk, but not before the figure got up and grabbed him, slamming him into a wall as the driver sped off with Applejack and the girl. "What was that thing? I did not sign on for this!" The driver said in fear.

"Whatever it was, it had no head. We just found our headless rider." Applejack said.

"You're talking shit! It has a helmet on so it must have a head!" The driver said as he swerved, tripping up the bike. He stopped the truck as he laughed and got out. "Ha! See that! There's no way you could still be alive!" He shouted before seeing the figure actually having no head and pulling a shadowy scythe from its body. "What the hell are you?" He shouted before it cut through him, stunning him but not killing him. The figure then approached the trunk and opened it up. It then typed something in. 'Are you okay?'

"Uh, yeah, we are. You must be the urban legend of this place." Applejack said.

It then typed in something again. 'Not much of legend. Just a transporter. I've been hired to get the girl to her destination.'

Applejack then had a thought. "Have you seen any green on black cell things?"

It then typed 'You ask a lot of weird questions.'

"Just wonderin'. How can ya know what youre lookin' for if someone has been around this city a lot?"

'Fair point. Come on. I'll give you both a ride.' It typed as it untied them.

They drove to an abandoned building as the figure typed something in for the girl. 'Someone is waiting for you on the roof.'

"Really?" She asked.

'My job here is done.' It typed before riding off.

Applejack followed the girl up to the roof where they saw a man in a fur coat with black hair standing on the roof. "Ah. You finally made it. I was worried you might not come after your tragic kidnapping." He said.

"Thanks. But, how did you know I was kidnapped?" She asked.

"Simple. I'm the one who arranged it." The man said.

"So youre that online friend I talked to?" She asked.

"Yes indeed, Rio. I am. Tell me, you feel mad that you found out I kidnapped you but relieved that I arranged a rescue. Emotions and humans are simply wonderful things. I didn't have to save you, but I guess the reason is….I love humans. And I don't just mean you two. I mean all humans." The man said.

Applejack then remembered something else Jexi said. "This Izaya guy, he loves pulling these kinda twisted and evil stunts. And his reply to all of them is that...he loves humans." Jexi said.

"Youre….Izaya Orihara." Applejack said.

"Wow. I see my reputation succeeds me. Yes. I am the info broker Izaya Orihara. And you are Applejack, a member of the Dimensional Heroes and a student at Canterlot High." Izaya said casually.

"Then ya know why were here, right?" Applejack asked.

"To gather Zygardes cells. I already know about them. I was in possession of them before scattering them all across this fair city of ours!" Izaya said laughing. "This shall be a game, Applejack. Who gets them first? Good or evil? It should be very entertaining for someone like me." Izaya grinned.

"And the game starts when you hand out the first clue. How many were there here?"

"Clues? Ah, but that's no fun. I know how smart you and your friends are. So, I won't tell you a single thing." Izaya said.

"Clever guy." Applejack said.

"I will tell you this: throughout life, no one is completely honest. Especially poor Rio here. Know why she came here? For a suicide pact. She found out her father had been seeing another woman and even after telling the mother anonymously, everything is still the same for her. Everyone has secrets, but whether we tell them is only up to us, a majority of the time being not." Izaya said walking on a guardrail.

"Honesty is my element. I can be as honest as I-"

"And while you speak, that is happening." Izaya said pointing to Rio as she walked to the edge.

"Oh no!" Applejack said running to Rio as Izaya ran off.

"This should be very interesting. I can't wait to see how easily I can manipulate the humans of other worlds." Izaya said.

Rio then jumped off the edge and began to fall. But before she hit the ground, the shadows around the alley formed a spider web that caught her. Making the web was the shadowy figure from earlier.

"Whew. She really saved her bacon." Applejack said sliding down.

"But, why did you save me?" Rio asked.

'Because the world isn't as terrible as it seems' it typed before riding off. Rio then walked off and went home as Applejack went on her own way.

"Izaya Orihara. I can see why Jexi wanted us to stay away from him. This guy's pretty bad. He even split the cells so we couldn't get them all in one go. He's clever. But I'm sure we can get them all back." Applejack said as she walked on the streets of Ikebukuro before hearing the bike bray. "Ride on, headless rider. Ride on."


	2. Hope's Teachings 4

"Wow. Ikebukuro seems like a very exciting place to be." Anima said as they finished watching Applejack.

"This is too easy. The locations of every single cell will contrast to an Element of Harmony. It's just like the key quests." Hope said.

"A core cell perhaps, but Zygarde's normals don't react to anything since they are brainless." Yveltal said.

"So Applejack is first up for this. No matter, time for another lesson. Pit, please."

"Pit, captain of Palutena's Royal guard and a brave little angel who fought against the entire Underworld Army." Wiz said.

"He also is slave driven by Paluntena. I mean, he cant spend one minute without being pranked or trolled." Boomstick said.

"Are you still speaking english?" Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm Sorry pit. Let me make it easy for you: Big Monsters Kill Pit! Rarh!" Palutena said.

"That makes perfect sense. Thank you!" Pit said.

"Yeah, not the smartest tool in the shed." Wiz said.

"But he always gets the job done." Said a new voice as Palutena appeared.

"Whoa! Surprise entrance by Palutena!" Boomstick said.

"Thanks guys. Big fan of the show. Thought I might be your first guest star on it." Palutena said. "Anyway, Pit is still one of my best, even though he sometimes has it coming from me."

"Yeah. No kidding." Hope said.

"But he's still conquered powerful foes. Beating Medusa back in the 80's and Hades in the present. He's even defeated Rufflet of Avia, Knight Man of Gospel, he even helped defeat Double during Furious Worlds." Palutena said.

"And Pit cant do any of that… without his wide range of weaponry." Wiz said.

"He's got a huge armory." Boomstick said. "He's able to weild any type of angelic weapon, be it claws, clubs, orbitars, bows, staffs, cannons, arms, blades, even palms."

"Wow, thats a lot of stuff." Evan said.

"Pit can only have one type of weapon on him at a time. However, he is still able to use magic and other abilites to his advantage." Wiz said. "Some of Paluntena's magic he has at his disposal ranges from Heavenly Light to Black Hole."

"And that's not all. With some assistance from me, I can grant Pit the power of flight to head onto his next mission." Palutena said.

"Pit is adept fighter, competing in two Smash games along side you and Dark pit of Spectra Force." Boomstick said.

"Oh stop it. You're gonna make me blush." Palutena said.

"But I think the most interesting quality of Pit is his loyalty. Thick or thin, he'll stay at his allies side and fight for whats right. That loyalty is what truly makes him a rightful member of the Dimensional Hereoes."

"I cant argue with that." Hope said. "Pits a trooper. Its his determination and loyalty that earned him a slot on the team in the first place."

"No matter what happens in the future, Pit still will be loyal to me and have your backs. That's a promise." Paluntena said.

"I am Pit, servant to the Goddess Paluntena! And you! Are! History!" Pit said as the clip ended.

"Loyalty is a powerful thing. The lesson here, always stick to your friends. Cause always sticking by them through thick and thin will always pay off." Evan said.

"Now lets get back to it. Hopefully this will be like the six key quest." Hope said. 


	3. Rampant Evil

Outside of a large sushi restaurant, Simon was handing out flyers with Mirajane. "Eat at Russia Sushi! You like! You no puke! I promise!" Simon said to the people running scared of him.

"I think your look is scaring the customers." Mirajane said.

"Ah! Look not important! Customer is king. Sushi very good." Simon said before two girls approached him. One of them speaking Russian to him as he replied back. After a few dialogues in russian, the girls were on their way as he waved them off.

"What was that?" Mirajane asked.

"No thing special. Language from my home country." Simon said before getting back to handing out flyers.

At Raira, the students arrived in their classrooms, ready to begin their temporary lives in this city.

"Attention students, you have new class representatives. For this class, please welcome male rep Mikado Ryuugamine and female rep Anri Sonohara!" The teacher said as the students applauded.

"That Mikado guys new in town and he still gets the rep. I bet that he only volunteered cause he's got the hots for that girl." Rainbow whispered.

"Never mind that. The cells are hidden somewhere and I was the first one to be contacted." Applejack said. "Sunset said that back in Equestria, our counterparts and Twilight did tasks of their own that resembled their element, getting a key of some sort at the end when they realized their connection. I think Izaya is testing all six of us the same way in reverse order, starting with me because mine was second to last to get the key."

"Or he could be playing mind games with you. Jexi said Izaya is a manipulator. He could be messing with you for all you know." Rainbow replied.

"If it is my own key test, i'll know soon." Applejack said.

"Just don't let it go to your head. Its easy to get lost in some things." Rainbow said as the bell rang.

"I'm telling you Mikado, stay away from the Dollars. Those guys are back news." Said a blonde boy next to him.

"Maybe if we follow him, I could get a better idea about my quest." Applejack said pointing to Mikado and the boy next to him.

"He seems connective. And what was it that Izaya said to you about your element?"

"That everyone has secrets and aren't always truthful." Applejack said.

"Hmm. Lets ask Mikado what he thinks." Pinkie said. "Hey, wait up!"

"What is it?" Mikado asked.

"Hey, don't be rude. We got two hotties who definitely wanna hook up with us." The other boy said. "Don't mind him ladies. He's a bit shy, but the great Masaomi Kida is willing to date the both of you." Masaomi said.

"We just have some things to clear up in this city. And Mikado can help us." Rainbow said.

"Sorry, ladies. Be he and I are busy today picking up some chicks. So later." Masaomi said pulling Mikado away from them.

"Hey, get back here!" Rainbow said running after them off the campus before running into a guy dressed in green and in a cap.

"Hey, watch where your...wait, are you some of those people Jexi told me about?" He asked the two surprising them.

"So youre that guy, i think your name was…"

"Kyohei Kadota. Its a pleasure." He said extending a hand to them.

"So, you know Jexi?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. Me and his brothers go a while back. He met with me last night and we caught up. Told me all about you guys." Kyohei said.

"Maybe you can help us with something. Applejack is trying to solve a mystery of her element that Izaya gave about secrets, do you know anyone…"

"Izaya? Sorry, but I think you're being punked. I know that jackass too long. Don't go trusting people like him." Kyohei said walking off. " Been nice meeting you though!"

"Guess Izaya has a reputation in this city." Rainbow said.

As they hurried to catch up with Mikado and Masaomi, they saw the two looking down an alley to see Anri being bullied by three girls and a guy in a yellow hoodie.

"A member of the Yellow Scarves gang." Rainbow said.

"Wrong. That guys part of the Dollars." Masaomi said.

"Yo! What's up?! Want me to call up some of my dollars homies?!" He said as the two girls with Mikado and Masaomi sweat dropped. "Is this guy for real?" They both said.

"Bullies huh?" Said a familiar voice as Izaya appeared behind the four and began pushing Mikado, Rainbow and Applejack into the crowd.

"Bullying people is lame. But if ladies care to love me...I have no objections." Izaya said as one of the girls noticed the strap of her purse been cut as her contents spilled to the ground as Izaya picked up her phone.

"I don't really like hurting humans. But I can do the next best thing and destroy your precious cellphone." Izaya said dropping it to the ground and stepping on it and laughing.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Rainbow said looking at him.

"And now I'm bored. Guess that's enough cellphone smashing for one day." Izaya said.

"Yo! You gonna get it now!" The guy said running at him.

"Oh! Too tough for me!" Izaya taunted pulling out a pocket knife. After a few seconds, the hair on the guys head was shaved off, making a noticable bald spot, he screamed and ran along with the girls. "Ahahahahahaha! I just love these humans!" Izaya laughed.

"What are you even doing, Izaya?" Applejack said.

"Looking. For a fun time." Izaya said before noticing Masaomi. "That's a Raira uniform. Well done on getting in, Masaomi."

"Thanks. I was hoping not to see you...Izaya." Masaomi said.

"Listen, I got some…" Applejack began before seeing Izaya hit by a trash can.

"Izaya!" Shouted a voice as they saw a man in a bar tender outfit approached.

"Well, I thought you had a gig on the west gate." Izaya smiled getting up.

"I got fired ages ago. If I recall, I told you never to show your face in Ikebukuro." He said.

"So I framed you for something you didn't do. Don't take it so hard Shizu-chan." Izaya said.

"And I told you never to call me that. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima!" Shizuo shouted in anger.

"Uh-oh. We'd better go before he finds a vending machine." Applejack said before they found themselves surrounded by men and the guy who got shaved.

"Too late." Rainbow said.

"Hey, what's with the bar tender?" Said one gang member.

"Don't know. He wasn't here a moment ago." The shaved guy said.

"Wait, isn't that Shizuo?" Said another as they stood their shaking in fear before a guy with a wooden plank knocked Shizuo upside the head.

"Oh boy." Masaomi said.

"You aimed for my head. You could kill a person with a shot like that. Were you...trying to kill me?" Shizuo asked with blood rolling down his face before punching the gang member out of his clothes, leaving him in his underwear.

"That does it! Youre all freakin dead!" Shizuo shouted as he started beating on gang member left and right.

"Time to go!" Masaomi said grabbing Mikado.

"Good idea!" Rainbow said before seeing Shizuo grab a vending machine and tossing it. But not before Simon and Mirajane jumped out of a nearby building and grabbed it.

"Simon? Stay out of this!" Shizuo shouted.

"Shizuo! Fighting always bad!" Simon said.

"Shut up!" Shizuo shouted as Simon barely caught the thrown fist.

The vending machine smashed and spilled a white drink out. The sun reflected off it creating a rainbow halo. Applejack caught it and her eyes suddenly flashed the same way.

"I get it now. You two aint being honest with one another. It's a secret, just like Izaya said." Applejack said.

"AJ, did you hit your head or something? And what was with that rainbow eye thing real?" Masaomi said. "We still need to run."

"No. Let her do this. I think she's onto something." Rainbow said.

"You right, country girl. Shizuo and I come way back. He's been trying to kill me ever since High School." Izaya said as they watched Shizuo go at it with Simon.

"You two have secrets kept from another, and it only led to what you said. But lemme tell you something. Honesty can help others realize their trust in another. You dont know what that's like, and I do." Applejack said. "As long as others belive in thier friends and trust them, they'll go far."

Applejack glowed gold on orange and ponied up.

"What-what-what? What is with that southerner?" Mikado said before several cells in the area began to light up and notice the girl, clinging on to her.

"One, two, three, four….five cells." Rainbow said counting them before they heard a thud. They saw Simon and Mirajane unconscious as Shizuo looked around for Izaya. "Damn. Flea Bag got away from me again. Ah well. I gotta get back to work anyway." Shizuo said walking off.

"Guess we better get going too. I've had enough thrills for today." Rainbow said. "Getting put in an early grave is not on my bucket list."

"At least we got five cells out of it. Wonder who's gonna be next?" Applejack said boxing them all.

"Who knows. This city is pretty crazy." Rainbow said as they walked off. 


	4. Hopes Teachings 5

"Time for the next lesson." Xerneas said.

"And surprisingly, this next one is a character Wiz and Boomstick already reviewed. Take it away boys." Hope said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. The world's fastest hedgehog and the fifth member to join the team." Wiz started.

"And like Hope said, we already covered him years ago when we simulated a battle with him and mario." Boomstick said.

"But Sonic has grown since then. Battling new foes like Luxio of Violight and Quickman of Gospel." Wiz said.

"He even assisted Rainbow Dash in a finishing move against the Demon Lord Belphemon." Boomstick added.

"Fast and tenacious as ever, Sonic has never lost his touch over the years. His speed is incredible going as fast as the speed of sound." Wiz said.

"He still has his Iconic Spin Dash and homing attack, but he also brung a few new moves to the table." Hope said. "Like his Homing attack as well as his Boost attacks!"

"Sonic is without a doubt the team's main speed factor. But I wouldn't say he wouldn't have gotten anywhere without help from his friends." Boomstick said.

"Like that Tails. Though he isn't much of a fighter, his brain power makes up for that as he is one of the team's main thinkers, inventing cool things like that time machine and the comm units. Even the container on the ship that stores all the Zygarde cells." Wiz said.

"And guess what? He was also on our show! Ah, it's good to reminisce." Boomstick said.

"Both Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all faced thier Super Mario Rivals, with only Knuckles being the loser." Wiz said.

"But that echidna's grown since then. Winning the Furious Fists boxing tournament really helped to boost his spirits and attack power after competing." Boomstick said.

"Even Vector, leader of the Chaotix, has joined. It's safe to say Sonic has his friends to help him as he travels with our heroes." Wiz said.

"Speaking of Vector, I recently found this online video after the Furious Fists was over with." Boomstick said as a video of Vector facing down a kangaroo was shown.

"You're going down, Joey!" Vector shouted before the kangaroo gained the advantage and beat him senseless.

"Who was filming that?" Hope asked.

"Oh! You saw it here first, people. Crocodile gets his ass handed to him by a kangaroo." Chie said on the end of the video.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh, it never gets old." Wiz said.

"Well, guess that's all the time we have for today. Catch you later for more hero info." Boomstick said.

"And the lesson is…. Run free and fast, but be in control to help others." Anima said.

"You said it this time, Anima." Evan said. "Being free is probably the best feeling in the world."

"So Fluttershy's next for Izaya's trial, huh?" Yvetal said.

"Yup. Only the person she'll be trying to help...isn't exactly a normal person." Xerneas said.

"You mean she's gonna.." Hope said.

"Yeah… Shizuo Heiwajima." Yveltal said. 


	5. Badass Dude

It was a sunny afternoon on the weekend as Fluttershy watched as Shizuo and a guy with dreads talked with this one man.

"Look. I'll pay you back. I just need to borrow a few more bucks to see her. We only meet in the bath house and…" the guy said before Shizuo grabbed him.

"What? You mean to tell you only see this chick in a bath house and you don't even know a thing about her?" Shizuo shouted before tossing the guy into a wall/

"Geez. Should have warned him, but Shizuo loses it eventually." The dread lock guy said as they walked off.

"Ah, Kindness." Izaya said as he appeared behind Fluttershy. "Think you'll live long enough to befriend him?" Izaya said cruelly.

"I dont think he's bad. Just….scary." Fluttershy said.

"Sometimes the world isnt kind to you. Sooner or later, it's gonna give you a slap in the face." Izaya grinned. "Now, I think its time I left." He said pointing to Shizuo.

"Izaya! Stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo shouted as he ran after the man with Izaya laughing all the way.

Shizuo stopped when he saw fluttershy looked at him. "What're you looking at? I gotta wipe that flea off the face of the Earth." Shizuo told her.

"I-I want to spend the day with you." Fluttershy said.

"WHAT?" Jexi said as he fell out of his seat. "You want to spend the day with Shizuo Heiwajima?!"

"Wow. For a girl like her, shes got guts. I guess proving Izaya wrong and finding these cells are what you six wanna do." Tails said.

"Fine. I'll allow it. But some key tips. Don't get him angry and what ever you do, don't mention his little brother." Jexi said.

"She'll be fine. It's not like a date or anything." Natsu said.

"Date?" Juvia asked.

"Its not a date. Besides, he's 24. Too old for Fluttershy." Jexi said.

"I wonder if Shizuo is the next way for us to get more cells. But why Fluttershy?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows. But it doesn't matter." Jexi said.

Later in the evening, Fluttershy walked the streets of the town before seeing Shizuo lift a large light post out of the ground and smacking some random person.

"Aw damn!" The dreadlocked guy said arriving.

"Stop!" FLuttershy said running over. "If that's okay with you… i mean."

"Why you gotta stop me? This guy had to go and talk about Kasuka like that. But, I guess he's done for now." Shizuo said dropping the post.

"Geez. Why don't we call it a day and meet back up tomorrow." The dread guy said.

"Sure. See ya Tom." Shizuo said grabbing Fluttershy and walking off.

"So… Shizuo." Fluttershy said. "I have to ask…. Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" Shizuo aksed.

"Why do you fight? You seem like someone who doenst approve violence." Fluttershy said.

"Well, that much is true. I do hate violence. I didn't ask to be this way, I just am. I guess it all started when I was a kid. Me and my brother got into a stupid argument and I tried to hurl a refrigerator at him. It only got worse from there. I don't know why it happens, it just does." Shizuo said.

A street lamp then pulsed a rainbow halo and Fluttershy's eyes flashed the same way.

"Shizuo, you dont bother me at all. You're someone who cares for others, like me. I realize that you dont need a rival or an enemy. What you need, is a friend who shows Kindness." Fluttershy said.

"Kid, I already got a friend." Shizuo said before they heard braying. They both looked to see the black rider slowing down and approach Shizuo.

"Hey, Celty." Shizuo said.

'Are you okay? You've seemed to be a bit more violent than usual.' It typed.

"Nah. Just been reminded what it means to be peaceful. But, that doesn't mean I won't wipe that smartass off the map. I don't have a reason for hating him, I just don't like him." Shizuo said to Fluttershy before walking off.

Flutershy glowed and ponied up, six cells in the area responding and moving to her. Jexi then appeared and contained them.

"That went well. Fluttershy, you are one brave girl." Jexi said before walking off as Fluttershy just watched Shizuo walk away.

"I guess so. Two of us down, four to go I guess." Fluttershy said before seeing the bike ride off with a bray. "Celty. What a nice name."


	6. Hope's Teachings 6

"Time for me to put out a classic cartoon favorite and another founder, Dan." Hope said.

"From the Battle Brawlers? Awesome!" Anima said.

"The second Founding member of the Heroes and possibly the most normal of them all, Dan Kuso has had a long history of his own. He was also the founding creator of the popular game Bakugan." Wiz said.

"It's kinda like Marbles, except replace those with giant creatures sealed inside pop up balls and you get one of the most awesome games ever made." Boomstick said.

"Dan is the best Pyrus Brawler in the town of Nordinton, and possibly the most famous. He's fast on his skills and uses them to outsmart the opponents he faces." Wiz said.

"But ever since leaving his own world, he's grown adept to using a sword. Originally a Burst Blade but with Natsu fire, evolved it into a Dragon Blade, able to breath actual fire." Boomstick said.

"Every misson Dan has been in, it's like he knows what he's doing." Hope said. "And that's because he's been in plenty of situations on his own world."

"Indeed. He's fought against Naga, the Vexos, Gundalia, and Mag Mel as well as Cordigon." Wiz said.

"So Dan is basically a veteran who brings skill to the table. Too bad he got swiped from his retirement trip after taking out Cordigon." Boomstick said.

"I'd say thats a sign." Xerneas said. "A sign that shows Dan's journey is far from over. That he still has more to offer to the worlds."

"I never really thought about that before." Hope said.

"Bakugan...Brawl!" Dan said in the image before the image ended.

"Dan is amazing. He never gives up, even when facing giant robots, or a dragon monster. And more notable of all, he doesn't even have any special powers to back it up." Anima said.

"Guess the lesson here is you dont have to be super…. To be a hero. Yes! Clever pun work right there!" Hope said.

"You are kinda freaking me out." Evan said backing away a bit.

"Now, I think its time we got back to your friends. Especially the Crystal Prep group." Yveltal said showing an image of the five Crystal Prep girls meeting with three strangers and Kadota at Russia Sushi.

"Its that guy Rainbow and Applejack met the other day. Kyohei Kadota." Hope said.

"Oh no, dont tell me he works for…"

"No. He doesn't work for anyone. Look." Xerneas said showing an image of the groups eating together.


	7. Active Interest

It was late in the evening as Kyohei's group as well as the Crystal Prep group left the restaurant to enter a dilapidated building.

"Thanks again for catching dinner with us. Been a while since we ate with anyone new." Kyohei said.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Indigo said.

"We just wanted to invite you to dinner. Doesn't have to be all business." Said a man in a brown jacket.

"Girls, meet my crew. The guy who just spoke is Saburo and the two behind me are Erika and Walker. Don't mind them too much. Their hobby can be a bit out of hand." Kyohei said.

"And that is…?" Lemon asked.

"They're otakus." Kyohei said before knocking on a door. "Hey, Kazitano! We brought you a plate from Russia Sushi." Kyohei said opening the door only to find the place ransacked with signs of a struggle.

"I guess 'I broke a plate' wasn't what he meant after all." Erika said.

"How...could this happen?" Kyohei said.

"Its gotta be the human traffickers. I hear they take foreigners to use for medical experiments." Saburo said. "We need to find him fast."

"I can help." Said a young boy on the window.

"Guchi! You're totally the little brother helper fairy character!" Erika said.

"I saw license plate of the van that took him. I have it here." Guchi said handing over a paper.

"Thanks kid." Kyohei said taking the paper.

The nine quickly loaded into the nearby van as they drove down the alleys.

But after a few hours of searching, they found one of the three smugglers who took Applejack a few days ago knocked out in a pile of trash.

"Idiot. Looks like he inhaled a lot of chloroform." Kyohei said before noticing a phone in the man's jacket pocket. "But that's gonna work out good for us." He said going through the phone.

In a familiar van, the driver's phone began to ring as the driver answered. "You finally awake?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I can't seem to remember where we're suppose to meet up." Kyohei said pinching his nose sounding like the other guy.

"Man, you got mush for brains. Its the highway leaving out of Ikebukuro, okay." The driver said.

"Super. See ya real soon." Kyohei said hanging up as the four cheered as the Crystal Prep girls watched.

The other smuggler began to awake to see the commotion. "Who...are you guys?" He asked.

"We are….the Dollars!" The four said.

"And don't you forget it!" Saburo said punching the guy out.

"Not these guys, and that female rep girl told us not to talk with the Dollars." Sunny said.

"Yeah. We're members of the Dollars since joining the site." Kyohei said. "No one knows who else is a dollar or even who the leader is. But, its kinda nice being part of a gang that lets you do as you please."

"Oh, so theyre the good guys!" Sour Sweet said sweetly. "Though someone couldve said that sooner." She said.

"Don't get me wrong. Not everyone who says they're a dollar is a good person, but there are people who are pretty good hearted." Kyohei said as they got back into the van as it drove down the road.

They soon arrived to a highway where they got out to look down the two guys.

"I believe you have someone who belongs to us." Indigo said.

But before the two could fight, they saw a familiar black bike heading for them.

"Not again! But we played it safe and kidnapped an old guy." The driver said as they quickly tossed Kazitano out of the van, but not before Indigo grabbed them both.

"Not so fast boys." Indigo said. "You're gonna tell me who hired you for this or else."

Later, the group was outside of a laboratory.

"Yagidi Pharma huh?" Kyohei said. "It doesn't look sinister, but then again, things that look harmless usually are."

"Yagadi. Why does that sound familiar?" Lemon said thinking to herself.

"Didn't we have a kid in our class leave with the same last name?" Sunny asked the girls.

"Oh yeah! Seiji Yagidi. He left because of something he had to do." Indigo said. "But...what does this place have in store?"

Meanwhile inside, a woman in a white labcoat on the phone talked. "Of course, Seiji. Feel free to borrow as much as you need." She said hanging up before looking at a picture. "Seiji. I will make sure you remain mine forever." She said.


	8. Hope's Teachings 7

"RWBY time." Hope said.

"About time. I love their world." Yveltal said.

"Only because you can go with the grimm." Xerneas said.

"Can we just watch the clip before this becomes a thing?" Hope asked as a leaf shined.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao. These four lovely ladies make up the huntress team known as RWBY." Wiz said.

"These four are no joke. When we pit Yang against Tifa, Yang completely dominated the young fist fighter." Boomstick said.

"No kidding. Glad it was just a simulation. But that doesn't mean our girls can't hold their own in a fight." Wiz said.

"Each of them weild a weapon, that is also a gun. Except for Wiess of course. Ruby has the Cresent rose, a giant scythe that has a gun built right into it. Making not only the best for close combat, but for long range battle as well." Boomstick said.

"Blake has her sword and pistol called Gambol Shroud. A sword and gun gun combo that can also extend very far reaches." Wiz said.

"While Wiess has the short stick, her rapier Myrnenaster only good for short range distances and close combat. But by loading different colored dust into it, she can do elemental attacks on her enemies." Boomstick said.

"And of course, you two already covered Yang with her Ember Celica and Semblance. She's a freaking force of nature." Hope said.

"Only Yang and Wiess got their moments with Lilith and Gothorita but that doesn't mean Blake and Ruby won't have theirs in the future. But only time can really tell." Wiz said.

"Another teamwork lesson in the books, then." Evan said.

"True, but RWBY has more that teamwork. They have a bond like….a sisterhood." Hope said.

"Yeah. Like us." Anima said.

"We're brother and sister. Not sister sister." Evan said.

"So, whats next in Ikebukuro?" Hope asked.

"Lets see… Most of your friends have just seen The Force Awakens. But the next day of school, something rather interesting is about to happen." Xerneas said.

"Whaddya mean?" Hope asked.

"You'll see." Yveltal said. 


	9. Never Before Seen

It was in the park when it happened. Celty and Shizuo sat on a bench in the park when a girl with red hair and a scar on her neck ran by, getting Celty's attention.

"Is that...my head?" She thought before getting up and chasing after it.

"Hey, wait up!" Shizuo called out chasing after the girl.

As the girl ran, she crashed right into Sunset.

"Ow! That really hurt." Sunset said before seeing Celty and Shizuo running toward the girl. "Are they chasing after you?" Sunset asked.

"Save me!" The girl called out.

"Okay, now tell me what this is all-" Shizuo began before looking down to see a pen piercing his leg.

They then saw Seiji with multiple pens in his hands. "Get out of here." He said to the red haired girl who ran from Celty, Sunset and Shizuo.

"Geez, are you okay?" Sunset said looking at the pen in Shizuo's leg.

"Nah. It doesn't even hurt. Celty, I don't know what's going on here, but you go on ahead without me." Shizuo said as he grabbed Seiji by his shirt collar as the Celty got on her bike and drove off, leaving Sunset confused.

"It's her head. Robin said the Black Rider could be a Dullahan. If that's true, she's chasing after her head." Sunset said. "Never mind that. I need to go after them." Sunset said running after them.

As she followed the chase, she saw multiple shadows blocking her.

"Well somone doesnt want me interfering. Come on out my friend! Calling Blazion! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!" Sunset shouted.

"Summoning….Brave!"

Sumo Shave

Flamo Engrave

Flash Team

A Brave!

"Blazion! Rah!"

"Blazion, burn these shadows away!" Sunset said as Blazion roared, setting the shadows on fire, burning them away.

But by the time Sunset made it, the girl was gone and the rider was driving off. "Dang it. I'm too late." Sunset said.

The Next morning…

"It just doenst figure. That girl is Celty's missing head, but no one wants us to get anywhere near it?" Fluttershy said as the school group met.

"We need to do something. We gotta show that hooded girl Celty means no harm at all." Rainbow said.

"Problem is we don't even know where she even is." Sci-Twi said.

"That's not entirely true. Just last night, I saw Mikado head home with some girl heading home." Pinkie said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Sunset asked.

"Because we arent exactly following Mikado around like we do with Team Lyoko." Pinkie said.

"Well, we'll meet up with him after school and try and get some answers." Rainbow said.

"Not us. We're hanging with Kyohei and his crew again after school." Lemon said.

"They're Dollars and yet you still follow them around?" Sunset said.

"Hey, those guys are cool. The Dollars aren't all that bad." Lemon said.

"Well, let's get back to usual business. I cant believe we didnt consider Mikado as someone to have the girl." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. He's normally so quiet and focused most of the time." Fluttershy said.

After school that day, they saw Mikado heading home, but with Celty and Izaya silently following him.

"This time… we get some answers outta him." Applejack said.

"Hes good with that knife and Parkour. Izaya isn't going to spill his guts so easily." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. That guy nearly drove a girl to suicide. You really think he's gonna tell us anything?" Rarity asked.

"We have weapons and Yo-kai. We can handle this." Rainbow said.

A minute later….

"I can't believe they all failed." Rainbow said seeing the unconscious Yo-kai and fallen weapons with Izaya still walking but sticking his tongue out at the seven.

"Now then…. What shall this reaction be?" Izaya pondered. "Could it be despair with a side of sadness? Yes, that sounds about right." Izaya said.

"Man I hate that guy." Sunset said.

"Hang on. I think I know what to do." Sci-Twi said. "Alright Izaya, you win. You're better than us." Sci-Twi said.

"Huh? Oh I get it. Flattering the villain with false victory. Sorry, girl, but that's not going to fly." Izaya said.

Meanwhile with Kyohei's gang and the Crystal Prep girls, they mostly hung around until a car kicked up a small pebble that hit the van.

A few seconds later, the van was driving wildly with Saburo at the wheel.

"What's wrong with you man?" Kyohei asked.

"That guy. He kicked up a rock and hit my van!" Saburo shouted.

"All this over a rock? Seriously?" Sugarcoat said.

"Guy really loves his van." Walker said.

"Slow it down man! Red light! Red light!" Kyohei shouted as they approached a traffic light.

Back with the seven, they arrived at Mikado's house where they sat around and waited for Mikado to finish up inside.

"Look, just give us some answers Izaya." Sci-Twi said.

"Sorry, but I meant what I said." Izaya said tossing another pebble at the bike.

"Throw a rock at my horse again and I'll make sure you swallow the next one." Celty typed.

"No way. Its a horse? Very interesting." Izaya said.

"Strange. Why is Mikado taking so long inside?" Applejack said.

Celty looked around before noticing a cleaning truck nearby. "Strange. They don't normally come by this late." Celty thought before rushing into the apartment with the others, just in time to see the guys pinning Mikado down run off.

"We need to go after those guys." Sunset said.

"No need. I already know where they are from. Most like sent by Namie Yagidi of Yagidi Pharmaceuticals." Izaya said.

"A pharmaceutical company? Celty. That girl. Human trafficking. Missing People. Mika Harima. Seiji Yagidi." Mikado said before getting onto his computer and phone and moving at a break neck pace.

"What in the world...is he?" Sci-Twi said looking at this.

"My. And I only half believed this to be true." Izaya said.

"There. Its all set now. Everything is ready." Mikado said getting up.

"What the heck did you just do?" Rainbow asked.

"I just initiated the first ever Dollars Meeting." Mikado said.

"That fast? I think we just found our hacker, girls." Sunset said.

"Hacker? Oh no. This is all legit. The reason I could do all of this is well...I'm the one who started them." Mikado said.

Everyone gasped.

"YOURE the leader of the Dollars!" Rarity said.

"Yeah. That's right." Mikado said calmly. "Something wrong with that?"

"Nope, nothing, never mind. I just….wow." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. It originally started as a joke until more and more people joined. Then I started posting things about making it a good gang. No matter what's put on the message board, someone always does it somehow. Its….really amazing." Mikado said.

"You… interested in joining us? We could always use someone like you on the team." Sunset said.

"Sorry. But I'm just Mikado Ryuugamine, your average student at Raira." Mikado said laughing nervously."Okay, It's all going down at Sunset Station tonight. Apparently Kyohei and his group already met up with the girl."

"Okay. We'll be ready." Sci-Twi said as the group didn't notice Izaya had walked out and was on his way there.

"My. Things are definitely getting interesting around here." He grinned.


	10. Hope's Final Teaching

"Wow. Seeing Sunset with all that… makes me wanna go over her." Hope said.

"Good Idea. She is very cool. Especially with that thing on her wrist. What is that anyway?" Anima asked Hope.

"A Yo-kai watch. You see, on this one world, Yo-kai are all around but no one can see them. But with that watch, seeing them is possible as it befriending them and summoning them." Hope said.

"Wait, so Yo-kai are actually real? They aren't just stories told by parents?" Evan asked.

"Oh yeah. No doubt about it. Now let's get on with the lesson." Hope said.

"CHS, the human equivalent of… ugh, ponyville." Boomstick said.

"Are you still not over that match we did with Starscream and Rainbow Dash?" Wiz asked.

"How does a pony beat a gigantic transforming robot? How?" Boomstick said.

"Uh...anyway. Sunset Shimmer use to be Princess Celestia's student until running off to the human realm. She then concocted a plan to see Twilights crown. Only to be met with some...surprises." Wiz said showing an image of her, Zazz, Misdreavus and Gengar trying to take the crown all at once.

"Yeah. A four way between her, Gengar, the Universal Villains and Spectra. Anyway, the chase for the crown ended with it being tossed into the human world and trying to win it back." Boomstick said.

"And that battle ending abruptly in defeat on all sides. Afterwards, sunset redeemed herself and played major roles in the Battle of the Bands and Friendship games, eventually earning herself a place on the team after the latter." Wiz said.

"After the Furious World Tournament, the heroes split off from Hope to get R and R. Winding up in a wacky world filled with supernatural spiritual beings known as Yo-kai." Boomstick said.

"It was there Sunset obtained a powerful weapon to help defend herself with. The Yo-kai Watch D!" Wiz said.

"Yes. But what does the D mean actually?" Boomstick asked.

"Maybe you need a bit of explanation from an expert?" Said a new voice as they looked all around before a creepy face appeared on the leaf. "What's up my comorial little students. I am Whisper...at your service!"

"Oh god, you werent kidding! They are wacky." Anima said.

"That all aside. Are you curious as to what makes the Yo-kai Watch D special?" Whisper asked the three.

"Uh, yeah." Hope said.

"Well, the D stands for Dimensional. Meaning it can only be used by Sunset of the Dimensional Heroes. Further more, its in its ultimate state. Using all kinds of medals such as normal, Z, Classic and Merican!" Whisper said.

"Wait, what?" Hope said looking at the Yo-kai watch game manual. "Oh, thats what it means. So, it can use all those medals?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. And thanks to you all, even more new Yo-kai have been discovered all across the worlds, making possibilities endless." Whisper said.

"Like me." Said a yokai looking like a rabbit in a space suit.

"Who the heck are you?" Hope asked.

"You are looking at USApyon. And I am a Merican Yo-kai!" He declared.

"MERICA! F-yeah!" Came a musical line.

"Any way, I have my gun at my side! I'm a great space explorer. So I am the best!" He said proudly.

"Looks kinda lame." Evan said.

"Lame? You little…" USApyon said as black smoke filled his helmet as red eyes appeared in it.

VADER MODE!

He then vanished and reappeared at the tree and drew his gun, firing like crazy at the three.

"Quick! Use what you've learned!" Hope said.

"Time to make Master Rain Bow proud." Anima said as she and Evan joined up.

They charged the Yo-kai as they recited the lessons one by one.

"Lesson 1: Belive in yourself!" The two said as the rabbit got closer to them.

"Lesson 2: Always have your friends and familys back!" Evan said blocking a shot.

"Lesson 3: Embrace teamwork!" Anima said slamming her hand with Evan's.

"Ultimate Color Tandem Power...Activate!"

"Shape of...a Fox!" Anima said.

"Form of… Ice Armor!" Evan said.

The two transformed and charged, speed over powering the shots. As they chaged back, the struck the yo-kai.

"Lesson 4: Stay loyal to your friends." They said as they delivered a double kick to the Yo-kai, knocking his helmet off. They two looked surprised to see the creature had small stubby ears instead of tall ones. "What?" USApyon asked.

"Lesson 5: Stick to freedom but never lose sight of others help." They said. "Wait, are you actually an otter?" Evan asked.

USApyon felt over his head before noticing his helmet off. "Whoops. This is embarrassing. Any chance we can forget this ever happened?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lesson 6: Bonds can be with anyone." Anima said.

"And the final lesson is?" Hope asked.

"All people have good inside them!" They said confidently.

They suddenly hear clapping as Master Rain Bow appeared.

"Hahaha! Well done, Hope! I see these two are going to make great heroes someday." Rain Bow said. "As well as good fighters." He said.

"So does this mean we get to join jexi with Hope when he's outta here?"

"Perhaps, but we are definitely heading for that route. But for now, I would like you to come back home and demonstrate all you have learned to me." Rain Bow said.

"All right." Anima said before the two bowed before Hope. "Thank you for everything you have taught us!" They said.

"Next time I see you two, It's gonna be with the others in San Romero. That is...if they get all the cells." Hope said.

"But he won't be lonely!" USApyon said proudly. "I will make it up to you all, by keeping him company till he is rescued!"

"Medal, please." Hope said taking the medal. "This medal is….different than the others." Hope said noticing the border was sparkly red and the bottom thing was shaped like a flag.

"Its a Merican Medal. Exclusive only to Merican Yo-kai." USApyon said.

"What sound does it make?" Hope asked.

"Lets find out." Xerneas said inserting it into a slot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Shady Tribe!"

Lights then appeared as a stage appeared with a Yo-kai Rocker group as USApyon came on a stage lift.

Marvelously

Super

Shaddddyyyyy!

"USApyon!" He said.

"Awesome." Hope said.

"I'll send this medal to your Sunset friend. And shell need it, because things are gonna get wild in Ikebukuro tonight." Xerneas said.

"Got it." Hope said.


	11. Yin and Yang

It was late in the evening at Sunset Station where Mikado waited alone in the middle of the station where Namie Yagidi soon arrived.

"Are you Mikado?" She asked only to get no reply. "I didn't expect you to so quiet. So, what's this trade you wanna discuss?"

"I'll tell you where the girl is, but in exchange I want the truth. About Seiji killing Mika and what you did with Mika's body." Mikado said.

"Is that all? Listen, if you do anything to impede my Seiji, I will make sure you never live to see another day." Namie said.

"So that's the kind of person she is." Sunset said as she and the other six watched from the shadows.

"I already know you have your people hiding in the crowd, so I'll go and fight your numbers with my own!" Mikado said pressing a button on his phone.

Namie grinned only for it to turn to shock when more and more phones began to ring as they received the very same message.

"Wow. All of these people are in the Dollars? Unbelievable!" Rarity said.

"Yeah. Its pretty amazing right now." Rainbow said.

They suddenly heard a horse bray as they saw Celty riding down the side of a building. "Screw it!" She shouted.

"She….spoke." Sci-Twi said.

"That's right! I'm a monster! I have no head! I have no mouth to convey my feelings but I don't care anymore!" She shouted before landing in the middle of the station.

She then began fighting off the suited soldiers with her shadowy scythe as Namie escaped into the crowd. As the girls tried to escape with Mikado, they soon encountered Seiji with a knife.

"Whoa. Seiji. No need to hurt anyone. Just drop the knife and no one has to get hurt." Applejack said.

"Give me back my Celty!" He shouted before a rabbit astronaut like creature shot it out of his hands.

"Who the heck are you?" Sunset asked.

"I am USApyon, a Merican Yo-kai called in by Hope to help." USApyon said.

"Hope got you? Good for him." Sunset said before the girl with red hair approached them.

"Please stop! I know Seiji can be rough, but he isn't a bad guy." She said.

"That….isn't my head." Celty said.

"Wait...are you….Mika Harima?" Mikado asked.

"No….way. Tell me….this isn't true." Seiji said.

"I'm sorry. On that night I broke into your apartment, I was brought to Yagidi Pharmaceuticals to get plastic surgery so I could look exactly like the head you were in love with. The doctor said my name would be Celty since that's what the head was called." Mika said.

"A doctor...who knows my name? Shinra." Celty said getting back on her bike and riding off.

It was later in a certain apartment that a man in a labcoat sat as Celty burst through the door and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You're probably wondering why I did it. Well, there are several reasons for that, but I think the most important is that...I love you." Shinra said. "And if you had your head back, I was afraid you were going to leave me."

Celty stood there for a moment before slugging Shinra as Shinra returned by knocking her helmet off.

"There. That's the part of you I love to see." Shinra said before the two embraced the other and fell onto the couch.

"Hard to believe it. It wasn't Celty's head after all." Sci-Twi said.

"Well, its an easy mistake, I guess." Rainbow said.

"Well, at least we can sleep a little easier tonight." Rarity said.

Elsewhere in the city was Weiss who was walking back to the ship with groceries before seeing a dark figure with red eyes looking back at her. "Uh can I help you with something?" She asked as it quickly approached her. Weiss giving a loud scream as the attack happened. 


	12. A Sudden Turn

The next day was a day no one expected, Mikado's birthday.

"Yay! I'm gonna plan the best birthday party for him ever!" Pinkie said.

"Are you sure he even wants one? He probably just want's to be by himself." Rainbow said.

"He never smiles, not once. Can you belive that? I wanna see smiles on everyone i meet!" Pinke said.

"Oh, so thats your mission, huh?" Izaya said approaching the groups.

"Guess Izaya wants to test you next." Rainbow said.

"Poor naive girls. You still think all of this is a test." Izaya said. "You still put trust in me even after I was the one who leaked the girls location to his apartment. You must be desperate for friends or something." He laughed.

"We arent. The last two times we found cells, you were with one of us." Applejack said.

"Could just be a coincidence. So, have you heard of the Slasher yet?" Izaya asked. "I heard your white haired friend was its most recent victim."

"Oh no, Yu!" Pinkie said.

"He's talking about Weiss. Remember? She came back to the ship with all those cuts over her body." Rainbow said. "She'll recover, but whoever this slasher is, he has a thing for us."

"Afraid not. The Slasher's been around long before you even came to this world, slashing away at innocent bystanders." Izaya said.

"Are these all random, or something more?" Sunset said.

"Dunno. But let me ask the pink one this: Is it really wise to spread joy and cheer wherever you go? For you see, its a bad thing to show that in a city like this." Izaya said as he dodged an incoming lightpost. "Now its time I took my leave." Izaya said running.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted chasing after him.

"Pinkie… I.." Sunset said.

"He doesent know what he's talking about. There can be parties anywhere! I mean, I did plan a party for Yo-kai after all. Okay, I'm not gonna stop until I see Mikado with a smile on his face." Pinkie said.

"So, whats your plan for that? Guys as shy as a rabbit." Applejack said.

"No worries. I can handle it all on my own!" Pinkie said.

"Well, don't go overboard with it. The city isn't really a very trustworthy place." Rainbow said.

"What are you saying? She always goes overboard." Rarity said getting her phone. "Jexi, could you be so kind as to send someone to watch over Pinkie?"

"No worries. I'll get Thorn all over it." Jexi said.

Thorn then followed Pinke far away from her, using her power to see things like a dream.

"Pinkie has this sort of, 'sense' according to the others, so I need to follow that sense to make sure...Huh?" Thorn said before seeing dark auras all over the city. "What's going on here? I've never seen anything like this before."

Mikado then walked into his apartment, triggering,Party Cannons and seeing Pinkie juggling cupcakes on a bouncy ball.

Pinkie: It's your birthday party, a very special day

I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say:

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!

"What the? How did you get into my apartment?" Mikado said in surprise.

"Oh, it doesn't matter who copied whos key to set up an amazing party for them." Pinkie said.

"Still, It's amazing someone actually remembered my Birthday. Though to be honest, I didn't tell anyone. How did you…?"

"You left your phone behind in class so I could go through it." Pinkie said. "Hm. Not smiling yet. I know!"

Pinkie then whipped out a bubble blower and tossed balloons into the air.

Pinkie: Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons

What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?

Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do!

Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you!

"This just might be a little over…" Mikado said before another party cannon accidentaly slammed him into a wall. Confetti then rained down next to him, sparking the Rainbow COnnection for Pinkie.

"Oh my gosh, what have i done? I went overboard again."

"No duh. Oh, it hurts." Mikado said getting up.

"Mikado, I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to have a good time, that's all. Maybe I need to look at things from another angle. When it's your Birthday, what do you do?"

"I just spend time alone and on the computer most of the time." Mikado said.

"Well thats no fun. Hey, you like movies?" Pinke asked.

"Who doesnt?" Mikado aksed.

"No one, cause I got you and my friends tickets to see The Force Awakens tonight!" Pinkie said showing a bunch of movie tickets.

"But it opens up today! How did you…?"

"I know how to get things and I know someone with lots of money to get those things. Now let's go!" Pinkie said grabbing him and running off.

At the theater, everyone was there.

"Oh man, I am so excited! It been what, 10 years since one of these movies was out?" Mikado said smiling as they watched.

The theme music began as everyone watched the movie.

"So thats the First Order and Kylo Ren there." Rainbow said seeing them in action.

They then saw Kylo stop a blaster shot in mid air with the Force.

"Holy…!" Yang said watching it.

"How is that for action?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Best movie ever!" Dan said.

Later….

"Chewie...were home." Han said making his return entrance.

"Wow. That is a great line to use there. Gotta remember that one." Edward said.

The movie soon ended as everyone was getting out.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks again." Mikado said smiling as he headed back to his apartment.

Pinkie then ponied up and made cells react.

"Here they come, get the jars ready!" Pinkie said as they opened a few jars with the cells going into them.

"Okay. Five more cells collected." Jexi said.

"And I got a message from twilight. Going in reverse order.. The next one will be Rainbow." Sunset said.

"Makes sense. I've made plans to help Celty with her head search tomorrow." Rainbow said.

"Just listen to what Izaya says when he shows. You'll know what to do then." Sunset said.

"No. Don't listen to him! Izaya cannot be trusted." Jexi said.

"So do or do not? Ugh, my brain hurts." Rainbow said.

"Just do what you normally do and go with it. It'll be fine." Robin said.

Later that night, Dan had gotten lost on the way back to the ship, being approached by a figure with red eyes, looking back at him.

"The Slasher." Dan said Getting his Dragon Blade. "I'm ready for ya. Come on!" Dan shouted only for a second figure with red eyes to be behind him. "What? These…" was all he could say before being stabbed by the figure and falling over.

"Dan! Wake up!" Luffy shouted as Dan woke to see him.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I went out to look for you when you didn't come back. I just found you in this alley." Luffy said.

"And the Slasher? Where is it?" Dan asked getting up.

"Dan, you were the only one in the alley. There was no one else here." Luffy said.

"An illusion, huh? Someones playing us." Dan said as a figure was on the rooftops.

"Another one has been cut….with my love." The figure said holding a bloody butcher knife. 


	13. Around the Bend

It was early in the morning when Rainbow got on Celty's bike as they drove away from traffic cops chasing after them until they were cornered. Approaching them was a traffic cop with a red scarf.

"You know, when monsters like you appear in movies and anime, they usually kill the cops to show how powerful they are. But there's something I've always wanted to change to that." He said as he and the other traffic cops revved their bikes. "Don't jack with the cops!" He shouted.

Celty was shaking in fear as they did this before driving off.

As they kept driving, Rainbow was thinking of Izaya's comment.

"Loyalty will only hurt those you protect? What is that guy talking about? No matter, this is my test now, and I gotta prove that statement wrong… not that Jexi has any better ideas." Rainbow thought before Naoto arrived on a bike and stopped the two.

"I heard you had a run in with the traffic cops. Sorry about that." Naoto said.

"What is up with them? They're cops, but they dont act like it." Rainbow said.

"Well, recently, we took on a new cop to deal with Celty. He transfered from another district. I think his name is Kinnosuke. He's known for starting traffic chases that end in accidents." Naoto said.

"He must have been the guy in the scarf. Celty, why were you afraid of him?"

'Because that guy is a monster in human clothing! I've never been more afraid of cops till now!' She typed.

"Hey, no need to… type like youre yelling. Look, we'll just get back to finding your head and…" Rainbow said before Celty got a message.

'Sorry, but we have to pick someone up.' Celty typed.

"One of Izayas 'contracts'?" Rainbow asked.

'Its...not a job." Celty typed as they drove off. They soon arrived to the park where they saw a man in a gas mask being surrounded by three men in yellow scarfs.

"Hey, what's with the gas mask old geezer?" The main one said.

"You realize how filthy the air in Tokyo here is? Though you must be lucky since that layer of ignorance is protect…Ah!" He shouted as the main guy stepped on his foot with a thumb in his chest. "Ow! Ow! That hurts! Celty, can't you see I am in danger? I only had this fake bravado because I saw you standing there!" He shouted.

'I really don't want to.' She secretly typed to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow saw the looks of the Yellow Scarf men, then back to the old man. Suddenly, her eyes flashed Rainbow as she looked at the refection of the gas mask.

"No. You gotta go in there, no matter what is between you two." Rainbow said.

The three guys then dropped the man before turning their attention to Celty and Rainbow Dash. Before Celty could type something, her device was slapped out of her hands. "You're that headless rider that appeared on TV a few days ago. Rumor has it you're part of the dollars." He said grabbing a bat.

"We're the Yellow Scarves, and you don't go shitting with us!" Said a thug.

"That's rig-" a minion said before seeing the shadowy ooze coming from Celty and spreading across the ground.

"AAAAAH!" They shouted before running off from her. She then went for the device and was relieved to see it still working.

"Ha! That's right, youngsters! Take this as a lesson not to mess with the grownups!" The gas mask man said.

"They didnt hurt you did they old timer?" Rainbow asked.

"My name is Shingen. Shingen Kishitani of the Nebula Pharmaceutical company." Shingen said. "And I'm fine. Thanks for getting Celty back to her senses and helping me."

"No matter what people have between them, they can never leave each other Hangin'. Thats how I see it." Rainbow said.

"Really now? Even if that specific person experimented on you for over twenty years?" Shingen asked her.

'It's true. He's been cutting away at me since I left for Japan.' Celty typed to Rainbow Dash

"Well deep down, you both still care for one another. I dont care what you did to her,all that matters is that you two are safe." Rainbow said ponying up.

Six more cells slithered over and were caught in jars.

'Guess that six more for you guys.' Celty typed.

"Yes. But I don't really care for Celty, even if my son is in love with her and even after I stole her head in the first place." Shingen said before the two caught the last part he said.

"So wait… This Slasher is crazy over Celty, and you know where her head is? Why didnt you tell her?"

"The head is a scientific marvel. But I think you mean had. I don't have it and don't know where it is. As for this Slasher business, I have no clue what this is about." Shingen said.

'Shinra isn't the Slasher. I know that for a fact.' Celty typed to Rainbow before noticing Shingen was gone. "I'll meet you back home later!" He called out as Celty fumed.

"Wow. That guy has no sense of honor in his body." Rainbow said watching him run.

"So, having fun ladies?" Izaya asked them as he approached. "It would look like it." Izaya said.

"I'm surpised you can keep a straight face. We prove you wrong four times. Now only Rarity and our Twilight are left." Rainbow said.

"Is that right? I know you are getting the cells well. By the way, are you familiar with the tale of Saika?" Izaya asked Rainbow.

"Saika? You mean who everyone says beats love?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh man! You need to get better in history. Saika is a demonic blade forged centuries ago. They say it was forged by something called a Great Demon Lord of Lust. It is also said to cut souls. Well, so long!" Izaya said running off.

"Laylamon is behind this Slasher? Even when dead, she still causes trouble for us." Rainbow said to herself. "I gotta tell the others."

Later that night, a man wielding a knife with red eyes was walking the alley following Anri before being attacked by the heroes secretly tailing him. "Got you Slasher!" Yang said before they carefully contained the blade used.

On the rooftops, the same shadowy figure watched from above. "Looks like the fun's just beginning." She grinned. 


	14. Night of Terror

The heroes had returned to the ship where the blade was placed in a jar with Tails analyzing it.

"Sorry, but there's nothing suspicious about this blade." Tails said.

"I think we need Mikado's help again. He's on this case too." Rarity said.

"But, the guy we tackled. He was talking about love through cutting. What's up with that?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I've been reading up on Saika. Its ultimate desire is to love people. But after cutting so many people, its stopped viewing them as individuals and as a species." Robin said before Jexi grabbed the knife.

"Sorry guys. But this isn't Saika." Jexi said.

"What? How can you be sure?" Lucy asked.

"A demonic blade that goes back centuries wouldn't have the words 'made in 2009' on it." Jexi pointed out.

"Okay. Let's help Mikado, and we'll find the right one." Sci-Twi said before being blocked by Dan and Weiss who both had red glowing eyes.

"AAAAH! They're possesed!" Usopp shouted as they dodged their sword swings.

"We will do what we must to please mother." Weiss said.

"Yes. Mother will be oh so pleased." Dan said.

"Mother?" Sunset said.

"Well, I have a theory. Juvia, being in love the most, tell us. When a couple gets together, what's the first thing they wanna do?" Tails asked.

"Why, they wanna start….having kids." Juvia said realizing.

"Somehow by slashing people, Saika is impregnating them with parts of itself." Tails said. "Dan and Weiss are now children of Saika."

"If we can hold them and use them as rods, we'll track down the real-" Indigo said before being cut by Weiss. "Mother will be pleased to add you to her army." Indigo said.

"Okay, thats it. Juvia, lock em down!" Jexi said.

"Water Lock!" Juvia shouted trapping the three in spheres of water.

"Okay. Using them like rods is not going to work out for us." Jexi said.

"Tails, any other ideas?" Sunset said.

"Well, if we have something with a good nose, we can…" Tails began before alarms started to blare out.

"Uh, guys. You might wanna see this." Odd said pointing to the security cameras with dozens of people with knives outside of the ship.

"Saika wants us outta the way. Let's get out there and see if we can find her." Jexi said.

"There is no need." Said Blake as she and Nami had red eyes now.

"Mother is already here." Nami said as a school girl with red eyes, messy black hair and a knife came in.

"She's that girl who secludes herself. Haruna Mikawa." Lemon said.

"You heroes, are in the way of my love. You and that parasite Anri Sonohara." Haruna said.

"What do you have against Anri? Pissed that she got female class rep?"

"I don't care about something as stupid as that." Haruna said.

"Is it because she attracts the attention of that one school teacher who hits on students?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes. Takashi is mine. Saika is telling me to love him, just like how its telling me to love you too." Haruna said. "All of you… will be my children."

She lunged at Alphonse first, slicing him across the chest.

Big mistake.

"Nothing can penetrate my body, because I'm not a human anymore." Alphonse said.

"Enough!" Shouted a voice as Anri was behind them.

"You. How did you make it out of there?" Haruna called out with knife in hand before hearing a clang.

"Your blade….is but another of Saika's children." Anri said pulling a long katana out. "What I hold is the original Saika." She said with her eyes changing to red.

"Oh boy." Jexi said.

"I'm ending this…. Now." Alphonse said stepping up.

"Get em, bro!" Edward said.

"Please don't move." Anri said stopping Alphonse. "This is my fault to begin with, so I'm ending it." Anri said jabbing Saika into Haruna's shoulder, making her scream in pain.

"What...are you doing?" Haruna called out before the sword was removed with her falling unconscious.

"I now control all of Saika's children and making the piece inside her lie dormant." Anri said retracting the sword.

"Now we need to contain that thing before you get crazy like Haruna." Jexi said.

"Oh. That's not a problem. I could never be like Haruna. Because I am Saika's parasite. She gets her love from me while I feel none." Anri said.

"Aw man. And here I was hoping to show you guys what my bro can do." Edward said.

"Wait, what can he do if he's a robot?" Luffy asked.

"Well, who do you think taught me to fight, huh?" Edward asked as Anri began to leave.

"And I would appreciate it...if you didn't tell Mikado or Masaomi about any of this." Anri asked them.

"Youve got our word. Just keep that blade hidden. Saika isn't some toy sword." Jexi said as Anri walked out.

Meanwhile in the warehouses on the other side of town, the Yellow Scarves were gathering and talking with one another as Masaomi took his seat on a throne. "That Slasher...its part of the dollars right? And it tried to hurt Anri. I will not forgive this. So, from here on out, we're taking down every last member of the Dollars. But one thing is to be made clear, steer clear of Izaya Orihara." Masaomi said as the members cheered after hearing this.


	15. A New Gang War

It was a rainy afternoon as Rarity was rushing back to the ship. A few days had past since the Saika incident. Since then, the Yellow Scarves had been making many advances since then, attacking people left in right who claimed to be in the Dollars. As Rarity was hurrying home, she noticed someone limping and bloodied. She was shocked to recognize the person as Shizuo.

"This must be my turn now. Come on rarity, time to show that Rapscallion Izaya that Genrosity is not useless and shoud always be used!" She said rushing to Shizuo's side.

"Do I know you?" Shizuo asked as Rarity helped him.

"I'm just someone who has a generous heart, darling. Is your apartment nearby?" She asked.

"Actually, there's someplace else I need to go. Don't know if you noticed, but I've been shot." Shizuo said.

They went to a luxurious apartment where Shinra opened the door and let them in. "What the heck happened to you?" He asked.

"Beats me. I was just doing my business when I suddenly saw blood on the ground. Then I realized, hey, I've been shot." Shizuo said.

"But how are you still walking?" Shinra asked.

"What do you mean? I just am." Shizuo said.

"See what I have to deal with, Rarity?" Shinra asked her.

"Wanna live?" Shizuo grinned evilly.

"My sincerest apologies." Shinra bowed.

"Just fix me up." Shizuo said as Shinra went to get his tools. "Hey, thanks for… wait, where did you get those?" He asked seein rarity with tweezers.

"Never doubt me. I only want to help. Getting shot is dreadful. Now, where did you get hit?"

"Here." Shizuo said pointing to his leg and chest.

"Now, let's get these nasty bullets out of you." Rarity said getting into the wounds.

"Just don't take too long. I gotta go chase down the ones who did it. Then I'm gonna go for the bastard who ordered that hit. Masaomi Kida is one dead dude!" Shizuo shouted.

"Masaomi? I never expected him to be a leader. If he finds out Mikado is leading the Dollars, who knows what…" Rarity said before her phone buzzed.

"Rarity? We got trouble, Izaya just posted a pic. Its Masaomi. It looks as though he's holding a lead pipe and heading for the warehouses." Jexi said. "I didn't think something like this would happen to him again."

As rarity removed the last of the bullets and bandages the wounds, replacing the ripped fabric, she ponied up and attracted six more cells.

"Wait, again? What do you mean?" Rarity asked quietly.

"Well, it happened a year or two back. Masaomi was leader of the Yellow Scarves and met a wonderful girl and Izaya. But it wasn't long after that that his girl got kidnapped by the Blue Squares. Her legs were broken because of that. There's a reason not to trust Izaya. I was in his office when this happened. Masaomi called him but Izaya ignored him. If it wasn't for Kyohei and his gang, that girl would have been worse." Jexi told her.

"Is that why there's some sort of war brewing?" Rarity asked.

"I don't believe Masaomi would do this by choice. He was likely pushed into it because of the Saika incident with Anri." Jexi said.

"Youre heroes, right?" Shizuo said. "Then stop this. I aint one to ask help from Jexi, but...go and stop this."

"You're right." Rarity said running out of the apartment. "Masaomi, I hope you are okay. You, Mikado and Anri are good friends. You can't go hurting each other."

The first to the warehouse however was Sci-Twi, who was shocked to see a bloodied Masaomi on the ground and one of the three Yellow Scarves from earlier in his seat. "So, you like the new Yellow Scarves now?" He asked.


	16. True Intentions

Sci-Twi was astonished by the sight before her as Masaomi struggled to stand.

"Say, girlie. Like the new Yellow Scarves?" The guy asked.

"This is… just like back home. I causes something like this and it ended badly." Sci-Twi said.

"But you know, there's too much yellow in this room. It could use a different color. What do you think of….blue?" The guy asked.

"Youre the Leader of the Former Blue Squares gang?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Defacto leader. The original leader, Ran Izumi, got arrested on that day. A few of us just changed our color and blended into the background till our moment to strike came. Now I, Horada, am the new leader of the Yellow Scarves and we're gonna take Ikebukuro by storm!" He said.

"Just be glad, you aren't anything like us, Twilight." Masaomi said before coughing up some blood.

Sci-Twi stood there, seeing a reflective bolt of of the blood, the Rainbow connection shining through her glasses. She then equipped her Number Armor at last and walked to Horada.

"I thought before that this was the way to get through life. But now, seeing someone like you in that seat, I don't wanna be anything like that." Sci-Twi said.

"You really think you can take on all of us?" Horada asked her.

"The numbers… say so." Sci-Twi said as she fired a number dice, the others arriving at that moment.

"If she gets a number lower than 2 ,shall take all of them out at once." Izaya said to himself watching as the dice landed on a three instead. "But higher and the suit gets shut off."

Sci-Twi was shocked as the armor turned off.

"Oh! What was that about numbers?" Horada said before one of his grunts stopped him. "Uh. Don't do that. Mother is friends with that boy." He said.

"Huh?" Horada said before a door opened, revealing Anri with Saika.

"An-ri…." Masaomi said before they heard a braying. In then came Celty with Mikado on her bike. "Mi-kado." Masaomi added.

"Enough of this bullshit! Take them all out!" Horada called out before seeing several normal looking Yellow Scarves begin to beat on the others.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sci-Twi asked before one approached her, revealing himself as Kyohei.

"Hey, like the surprise we threw together last minute?" Kyohei asked her.

"Thanks. I know I have friends who can help me now." Sci-Twi said as she rose into the air and ponied up.

"Whoa. So that's what that feels like." Sci-Twi said attracting five cells.

"You're probably wondering why we came here. See, a while ago, something Saburo said to me brought things back. You see, back in the days of the Blue Squares, there was one guy who never got busted...named Harada." Kyohei said. "So I gathered 30 or so of my closest friends and we snuck right in unnoticed."

"Hey, Harada's slipping out!" Saburo shouted as Sci-Twi saw Horada and three gang member's sneaking out. Celty then typed something for Sci-Twi. 'Get on'.

The two took to the streets chasing after Horada.

"What do we do now boss?" Asked a member.

"Shut up! We just gotta lay low. Once Izumi gets out of jail, we'll be home free." Horada said before they saw a bandaged Shizuo in the highway holding a pole. "No way, I shot that bastard!" He shouted before Shizuo swung the sign, slicing off the roof of the car as they sped back off in panic.

"Hey! Only pussies run away!" Shizuo shouted hurling the pole into their car making them panic more.

'It's over. Say goodnight.' Celty typed pointing to a traffic cop tailing the car. On it was Kinnosuke and Naoto.

"You know, it's not very smart to speed right in front of a traffic cop. Jacking with the cops is a very bad idea." Kinnosuke said as they gave chase to the three.

"Come, Sukuna-Hikona! Stop that car!" Naoto said summoning her Persona taking out the wheels of the car.

It was later that the heroes returned to the ship.

"So, Horada and his gang got busted after they stopped. They tried to pin this on Shizuo for destroying their car, but the police didn't really care for that." Naoto said.

"Okay, what about Masaomi though?" Jexi asked.

"He was taken to the hospital after what happened. But earlier that night, he went missing along with a girl named Saki." Sci-Twi said as Jexi smiled.

"He's gonna be just fine." Jexi said.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely." Jexi said with a confident smile.

Elsewhere in the universe, lanterns in Yellow floated across space as Laser Man approached the lantern and drained it.

"Fear Acquired. Two emotions remain. Then onto Lantern Extermination Plan." he said before flying off.

At a school, a boy in a uniform was waiting for someone.

"Ah, man, where is Juliet? It's her birthday, and yet she still hasnt met me here." The boy said. "Patience Nick, patience."

An explosion then occurred as he saw multiple zombies outside the courtyard.

"What the hell?" Nick shouted.

Outside the schoolyard was a boy with two different colored gloves and a creature with white and red fur outside the campus entrance.

"You sure there's zombies here, Zangoose?" He asked.

"Of course. My senses are never wrong! Zombies are definitely in there!" Zangoose said.

"Well, let's hope it gets a number one ranking from me!" He grinned as they headed inside.

To be continued in… Dimensional Heroes Legends: Lollipop Chainsaw 


End file.
